


Blizzard

by mcavoylover (Speightlover)



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9446585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speightlover/pseuds/mcavoylover
Summary: You and Michael Fassbender are about to be snowed in, will feelings come out?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Had this small fic written ages ago, now posting. Hope you enjoy.

Hugh, James, Nick, and Jennifer had already left the medium sized cabin due to the oncoming storm. You and Michael had stayed behind because your flight wasn’t until tomorrow. The six of you had gotten together for a small weekend trip. You had just been a small extra on the set of X-Men but for some reason Michael had approached you and you became fast friends with the main cast. 

 

“Y/N, I am running out to get some firewood before the fire gets too low.”

“Alright well be safe and make sure the wild animals don’t get you,” you smirked wrapping a fuzzy blanket around you. 

It was no big secret that you had developed a small crush on your friend Michael but you weren’t about to broadcast it, however that did not stop the staring when Michael walked in with a large armful of wood causing you to see the muscles ripple through the sleeves of his shirt. 

Unfortunately, he had caught your stare and gave a smirk, “See something you like?”

You could feel your face heat up but snorted, “Of course not.” Even you could hear the lie in your voice. 

“Want to watch a movie,” he asked sitting down on the couch next to you. 

“Sure,” you grinned up at him. 

“Alright, what do you want to watch?”

“I don’t care, surprise me,” you told him snuggling up into the overstuffed couch. 

After he popped in the movie, he quickly made his way back to the couch sitting so close to you that you could feel the heat radiating off of him. 

You let out a teasing groan when you realized that he put in ‘The Magnificent Seven’ a movie you had seen about a thousand times when you were younger. 

Michael just let out a chuckle before scooting closer to you. 

The two of you were halfway through the film when you could feel Michael’s stare. You turned your head slowly to face him, his face was only inches from yours and gave him a flirty smile, “You are supposed to be watching the movie.”

“I am watching something much more interesting,” he gave a sly grin. 

“Mr. Fassbender if I didn’t know any better I would think that you were flirting with me,” you looked into his steel blue eyes. 

“Oh I definitely am and I would really like to kiss you right now,” Michael leaned in closer to you his lips just inches away. 

You gave him a cheeky grin, “What’s stopping you?”

Michael didn’t respond before slowly closing the distance and lightly pressing his lips to your own. 

This was going to be a fun weekend.


End file.
